kingdom hearts new beginnings rewrite
by super mario 675
Summary: adrian a boy that was born and raised on a small group of islands he was with riku,kairi and sora on destiny islands trying to figure out how to cross to other worlds by building a raft things were looking up for them as there world was destroyed that fateful night by the darkness adrian was thrust into the outside world can he save his friends and all nd out on this story
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts new beginnings rewrite 11/01/2015

Chapter 1 –night of fate

Hey guys its me super Mario 675 and I want to tell you I wasn't very pleased with my writing for this story cause of my spelling and grammar so I want to make it again so let me tell you what this story will be about and you guys all already know the story is about sora but with my co adrian as his partner and friend and he will be a new addition for the team and also I will do a cross over with puella magi there will be romance and adventure and action between them so be ready for that anyways thanks so much from the last story that I did and the reply's I got and I want to make it better for you guys so you can enjoy a wonderful story so without further ado lets begin!

It was a beautiful day at destiny islands sora and his best friend adrian was lying on the sand asleep while riku was doing the raft all by himself riku told kairi to get them and raned towards the shore with twig in hand waiting for them to wake up

Inside the dream sora and adrian was falling down in the darkest abyss namly there dive to the heart as they fell and both landed safely on the ground they opened there eyes sleepily as they looked around

"So much to do so little time don't be afraid can you walk so me how you do it" says a mysterious voice.

Sora and Adrian looked up confused as they walked around the stone glass floor and stopped at the middle of the light.

Just then there were three pillars coming out of the pools of darkness as the mysterious voice continued " there are three magical powers one will give you strength as the first pillar revealing a sword came out first and the voice continued "while the second gives you defense to protect you and others" as the second pillar standed up reveling a shield with a mickey symbol" and lastly the third pillar will reveal magical powers of the mystic that can help you in your final needs" as the third pillar revealed the power of the mystic a wand with a mickey symbol" choose well" says the voice in a stern voice.

Sora told Adrian that he will be going first and he nodded at that as sora walked towards the pillars deciding what he would chose he walked towards the shield and jumped towards it and examines the shield carefully

"The shield to repel all kindness to aid friends is this the power you seek" says the mysterious voice sora looked at it again and then nodded at the voice as the weapon magically disappeared from his hands

"Now chose the second one said the voice as sora walked to the middle and deciding what he should get for he moved his head from both ways though strength is something that he would want to get so he made a decision that he had to give up the strength cause magic will be very helpful to him if he didn't sacrificed the wand Sora walked towards the pillar were the sword was and jumped on it and picked it up he then looked at it like he did with the sword and he nodded his head deciding that he gives up this power and then the sword disappeared like the first one in a magically form.

"So you chosen the power of the shield and you have given up the power of destruction is this the form you chose" says the voice sora nodded at it as the pillars started to disappear from darkness and sora got off it and then they reappeared again with the same type of weapons.

"Now you there the one with the black hair step forward and chose which you would like to keep and discard" says the voice adrian nodded and went threw the same process as sora and he chose magic over strength and then the pillars collapsed into the dark pools and then adrian felt the glass floor starting to break and he raned to sora and he felt it to and then the glass broke and they started to fall again as they were falling they saw another stone glass pillar closing in on them and they landed again safely the two friends looked around them and saw the weapons they chose came right into their hands magically.

"You have the power to fight now don't be afrid you hold the mightiest weopon of all" says the voice as adrian and sora saw a black shadow appear from the ground and they got into a battle stance two battle it and once they defeated it more shadows appeared before them sora and adrian looked around and backed away from them into the middle of the station and looked at them angrily

"Watch out keep you light burning strong," says the voice

Mini battle versus the shadows:

Sora and adrian went back to back as the shadows were starting to swarm them one shadow was coming at adrian as it jumped towards him and he blocked the attack and did a three hit combo on it and it was destroyed as for sora four shadows surrounded him adrian ran to him slashing his shadows that were in his way and destroyed the shadow that was about to attack him sora nodded at him and smiled as they battled all of the shadows with teamwork and once they did the battle was over.

End of battle

Once they finished the battle a door appeared in front of them as it was faint and thin they walked up to it as sora moved is hand to the handle and started to move it but no budge

(Why cant we opened it) thought sora

Then Adrian looked behind him and saw a treasure chest then a barrel and a box

( what can we do with this) questioned adrian as sora walked back to him and he to saw the three objects in front of him

"the door is not gonna open yet first move to this box hear and smash it with your weapon says the voice telling them what to do

Adrian nodded as he walked towards the box and did a three hit combo on and destroyed it as sora walked over to the barrel he picked it up with his strength and slamed it towards the ground destroying it then they heard a sound meaning that the treasure chest was unlocked so they walked to it and sora taped it with his shield then the chest opened up and disappeared then the door was all sparkling and now it was opened adrian and sora walked towards it as the door opened slowly and light was coming out of it the two friends entered it and they were on a dream destiny islands and three of there friends named Tidus, Selphie and wakka appeared before them.

"Hold on the door won't open just yet first tell me about yourself" says the voice

Adrian and sora walked to tidus first and he asked some questions to them, then they walked to wakka who asked some more questions to them, then they walked towards selphie and asked the last of there questions once that was finished the voice talked out to them again

"You are afraid of getting old, you want to Borden your horizons, you want to have friendship, if you do this then keep a steady pace and you will do just fine long road awaits you in your journey to come" says the voice as everything went white for sora and adrian and once they returned to reality they were back at the station and saw a bunch of stairs leading to another station they both looked at each other and nodded as they raned towards the stairs and the two of them walked to a straight line not looking down at the petrous darkness down below as they keep walking they looked back and saw the some of the stairs were missing they smiled sheepish meaning that they cant walk back to that station anymore so they turned around again and continued to walk. After about a minute the air starts to get more drastic and ommense cause of the intense darkness.

Once Adrian and sora walked into the station they saw a light in the middle that was dim and bright they walked up to it slowly as the voice continued

"Once you step through your shadow will become even greater then before but don't forget you two hold the mightiest weapon of all," says the voice

As sora walked in the dim light and adrian swift towards the other side and watched as sora's own shadow was becoming bigger sora was surprised and adrian was too as a huge humongous shadow appearing before sora and adrian as it got bigger this shadow is called a dark side. Adrian and sora got scared a little and raned trying to get away as they did they raned into the edge of station wobbling trying to stand up straight once they got their balance they turned around to the dark side as both of them toke out their weapons since there is no other way around it but to face it.

Boss battle versus the dark side:

The first thing the dark side did was used its left arm as darkness was pouring from it and slammed its arm to the ground sora and adrian dodged out of the way when a pool of darkness emerged from the ground sora and adrian raned to its arm and them both did a three hit combo on its arm then little shadows started to emerged from the ground and adrian saw them as an annoyance adrian decided to get rid of them as sora jumped from the arm and raned for its head he did a three hit combo and repeated it as the dark side lifted its arms and sora landed on the ground and walked back to adrian as adrian finishing dealing with the shadows they looked at the dark side as its heartless symbol starts to glow and power beams came right out of it and aimed for sora and adrian who dodged carefully and after that the dark side plumed its arm into the ground again sora and adrian did the same process as sora jumped into its arm and raned to its head doing a three hit combo and adrian doing the same thing with its arm and also dealing with the shadows then its arm started coming back and sora jumped off quickly as he raned back to adrian and then the dark side brought his arms together and slammed both of them into the ground creating a shockwave adrian and sora jumped before it can it them and raned to its arms quickly and both of them yelled at there desperate attack and both of them landed a three hit combo on its arm and kepted doing it with a powerful swing of there weapons the dark side was defeated.

End of battle

Once the battle was over the dark side slashed its arms at sora and adrian they were shocked at it as they blocked it with there weapon as they backed away from it and their weapons disappeared and the two land on the ground in a pool of darkness with scared expperssions

"don't forget you two and don't be afraid you two hold the mightiest weapons of all you two are the ones who will open the door to light says the voice one last time as everything went black for sora and adrian.

Realty time destiny islands-day

As the sun was shining towards adrian and sora who was sleeping in the sand and they started to open there eyes sheepish as kairi was under there faces looking at them and they jumped right out of the sand surprised at her as they got up and turned around as there knees was on the sand and looked at her.

"Give us a break kairi," says sora sleeplessly

"Yea what are you doing here anyways and where is riku," says Adrian

"Well riku told me to check up on you guys but sounds to me that you to are just slacking off you know" smiled kairi

"Um well anyways kairi promise you wont freak out hear but me and Adrian had this weird dream," says sora

"Alright I wont now tell me what's the dream" asked kairi

Sora looked at adrian who nodded back at him "well we were inside this place it was really weird and we were battling these weird creatures that we don't know about and then this huge black thing swallowed us whole we couldn't breath we couldn't do anything" says adrian in a panic just then kairi hit him with a stick on the head hard and adrian rubbed his head in pain.

" Ow kairi what was that for?" says Adrian wincing in pain

"well that is the most ridiculous dream I have ever heard did sora put you up for this" says kairi

"What I didn't kairi all of it was real to us anyway but really what was that place it was so bizarre," says sora

"yea right" said kairi as she walked towards the beach then sora looked back and moved his arms with him

"Hey kairi what was your home town like you know the one you grew up in" said sora

"I told you before I don't remember" says kairi

"Really you don't did someone swipe your memory clean when you got here" says Adrian

"No not really but I wouldn't mind to go see it" says kairi looking back at them smiling

"Yea along with all the other worlds out there we are gonna see them all right Adrian" says sora adrian nodded at that "heyyyy says a familiar voice as sora, adrian and kairi looked back to see it was riku walking up to them

"Am I the only one who is building this thing?" says riku with a sheeplis smile

"Omg we totally forgot about that" says Adrian rubbing is head

"Adrian I thought you were suppose to be the strong one here and your just slacking off like sora," says riku

"Hey its not my fault sora was the one who dragged me into it" says Adrian jokily

"Hey don't just go blaming stuff on me adrian," says sora getting up

"Oh so you want to fight huh sora" says Adrian jokily

"Come on guys we will finish the raft together alright says kairi

Riku walked over to kairi as he thrown the twig he was holding and thrown it at sora that fell of his feet and landed on the ground Adrian couldn't help but giggle at his friend.

"And your just lazy as they are" says riku

"Oh so you've noticed so lets finish this together says kairi "what" says riku as the three friends fell back to the sand as they all looked at each other then back at kairi who simply nodded at them and then they all jumped up really fast and raned towards the door on the other island as they all laughed at each other as they were racing and the logo of kingdom hearts begins and the start of the journey with sora and adrian.

As they walked towards the wooden door riku said his goodbye cause he finished most of the parts for the raft and decided that they should get more parts so he went to take a break.

"Man I wonder were riku gets is attitude from," says sora

"Umm I don't know from his father I guess" shrugged Adrian

"Hmff whatever he needs to control it though I hate it when he gets like that" says sora

"Awe don't beat yourself up about it riku still cares about us anyways right kairi" said Adrian

"Yea it's just that you two slack off a lot and riku always has to do all the work but he does care alright sora he is our friend," says kairi

"Yea your right kairi alright then what do you want us to grab first says sora

"All right since you ask pay attention that goes for you Adrian" says kairi looking at him, which he nods faster.

"We need two logs, a cloth, and one rope that's all I want you two to get for the day," says kairi

Sora and Adrian nodded at her as they said their goodbyes and walked towards the beach

"Alright so first things first I will gather the logs while you will get the rope and the cloth alright" says sora

"Right and maybe we can talk to wakka, selphie and tidus along the way," says Adrian smiling

"Yea sure good luck Adrian" says sora

"Yea you two" nodded Adrian as they went their separate ways to collect the things

Adrian walked around the beach to see if he finds anyway cloth or rope but doesn't see anything

(Maybe its up there) thought Adrian as he looked up towards a small entrance and walked towards it just then wakka was waving at him incing him to walk towards him and he nodded as he walked towards wakka and they talked.

"Hey wants happening Adrian my friend what are you doing," asked wakka

"Not much wakka just getting the parts for a raft we are building" said Adrian

"Hmm I see maybe we can help y'all though but it seems you got your hands full ha-ha," says wakka

"No no thanks for the offer but it's alright wakka thanks though I better be going then" smiled Adrian

" Hey wait adrian before you go I wanna see what your made of never got the chance to see it you know so what about a one on one match to settle it" says wakka

Adrian looked down thinking on what he should do maybe he should play with him cause he never got the chance to do it as well " heh alright you asked for it wakka lets play" said Adrian taking out his wooden sword

"Heh playing is for kids this is serious Mon says wakka in battle stance as they walked towards the beach and prepared to fight

Mini battle versus wakka:

At the start of the battle adrian walked towards him with his sword in his back and did a three hit combo but wakka blocked it with his blitz ball as adrian straggled a little bit then wakka backed away a little and thrown his blitz ball at him which adrian didn't dodge and got hit with it

"Ouch not bad wakka your pretty good yelled Adrian wiping his mouth

"Your not bad yourself but ae you sure that's all you got yelled back wakka

"Oh you asked for it I am just getting started," said Adrian

Wakka walked backwards with his blitz ball and spined around with it as he thrown it adrian saw this and swinged the blitz ball back at wakka shocked by it he became dizzy and started to wobbling around and now it was the time to attack and jumped up and did a air three hit combo on him and then get him to a corner next to the small bridge and did a two hit until wakka came back to his senses and blocked Adrian's attack with his ball wakka raned away from him as he umped into the air saying ventus and thrown the ball with a mighty force but adrian just swinged his sword at the ball and countered it perfectly and once wakka touched the ground and got dizzy again adrian raned to him and did a three hit combo followed by an air combo and wakka fell to the ground as he got up he scratched his head with his ball" wow your really tough my friend" says wakka.

End of battle

"Wow that was an awesome battle mon you fight pretty good I wager you're even better then sora and riku" says Wakka

Adrian blushed and scratched his head" hehe thanks wakka it was great fighting with you to well I gotta get going and get those parts alright see yea wakka says adrian as he waved at him

"No problem mon if you want we can fight a three on one battle with selphie and tidus" says wakka

"Sure no problem dude catch you later" says adrian as he walked towards the small bridge and kepted walking towards the ladder and jumped to the ladder and climbed it and once he reached the platform where Tidus was practicing with his red sword swinging it around adrian walked towards the rope that was on the ground and picked it up (that's one down now time for the cloth) thought adrian as he was walking towards the ladder but was stoped by tidus.

"Hey Adrian whats up" says tidus

Adrian turned around and looked up at him "not much you I see you been practing with your sword" says Adrian

"Yea been practicing every day with it cause you know I wanna be better at everything hey show me what you got," says tidus getting into a battle stance

And adrian just sweet dropped at that (there he goes acting all high and mighty) "alright you asked for it" says adrian as the two jumped from the ladder and walked towards the beach and they walked in separated ways and adrian got into a battle stance.

Mini battle versus tidus:

At the started of the battle tidus raned up to him first with sword in play and swinged his sword at him adrian dodged the attack as he attacked the same way and tidus blocked it perfectly tidus and adrian were back to back battling with there swords as they both got tired from it.

"Hey had enough?" yelled tidus panting

"No I am just getting started," yelled back Adrian who was panting as well

"Then lets finish this with one attack with the final blow and see which one of us is standing" says tidus preparing his attack

"Yea I am with you on that" said adrian as he was also preparing to attack they both charged at each other and the clash of metal was with together and then with a powerful swing they backed off a little and tidus felled backwards ending the battle leaving adrian the victor.

End of battle

" Wow that was a pretty good battle adrian" said tidus as he got up from the ground and walked towards adrian taking out his hand to give him a hand shake which adrian did as well and they shoke their hands.

"Yea no problem tidus you're pretty tough as well I couldn't even keep up with your attacks that one time" says Adrian smiling

"Well even so you still pretty tough better then sora I know cause I fought with sora once he wasn't as strong as you were" says tidus

"Hey don't go comparing me too sora he is my best friend and we are equally balnenced when it comes to fighting" said Adrian

"Alright alright sorry man but hey why not challenge riku he is far stronger then any one of us," says tidus

"Huh riku I don't know I think about it," says Adrian

"Alright well I gotta get back to my practicing catch you later adrian peace," says tidus as he was running towards the ladder as he was climbing it Adrian waved back as he went back to searching for the cloth

Adrian walked to where tidus was going and jumped on the a small walkway and walked towards a small ladder which he climbed on it and walked towards a small entrance and then saw the cloth hanging on the wall he grabbed it and now that he was finished gathering everything for today he was ready to report to kairi.

As adrian was walking towards kairi he saw riku sitting on the paupo fruit tree and decided to go talk to him for a minute as he was going through the shack and opened up the door which lead him to the bridge and walked on it once he reached the island he walked towards riku who riku saw him coming and looked back.

"Yo adrian is there something you need," said riku as he jumped off the tree log and walked towards him and Adrian scratched is head.

"Wow riku always the first to step up huh no not really I just want to talk about things so what are you doing here" says Adrian

"I just give my stuff to kairi what about you and sora have you gather your things" says riku as he walked back to the tree trunk and Adrian followed

"Oh you have huh well me and sora finished our part I sure hope he is done with it," says Adrian

"Oh he did already I saw him with the two logs earlier and he is waiting for you" says riku

" Yea I know that hey riku do you ever wonder what its like in the other worlds" says Adrian looking at the bright sun

"Well yea sort of but we will talk about that later alright just bring your stuff to kauri" says riku giving him a smile.

"Yea alright but wait rice do you know anything about the legend of the paoupo fruit" said riku

"You mean you don't know they say if one shares one together there destines will be come intertwined they will remain in each others hearts no matter what why you want to know for" says riku with a curious look

"oh know reason" says adrian blushing a bit' "gotta go take this stuff back to kairi ok see you riku" says adrian as he raned to the bridge and jumped down from it and walked towards kairi and sora, riku looked at him suspiciously and surged his shoulders and walked back to the tree trunk and sat on it.

"Hey Adrian what toke you so long" says sora pouting at him as Adrian was walking towards them

"Sorry I was busy with a lot of things in my hands so I apologize here you go kairi the rest of the stuff" says Adrian as he gave her the rope and cloth

"Thank you adrian and sora for bringing this oh and here is something for you guys" says kairi

Obtained hi- potion

"Wow I am beat after I had to collect the to logs I had to do a little exploring and stuff" says sora making a tiredness expression

"Yea me too" says adrian kairi just smiled at them "so want to call it a day then" says kairi, adrian and sora nodded at her as she smiled back.

Destiny islands time of day sunset.

As the sun was setting at their beautiful home sora, kairi are sitting on the tree while riku leans on the side and Adrian leans on the other side

"So kairi's home is out there somewhere," says sora as he was looking at riku

" Who knows we wont know if we are standing here?" said riku with an unpleasant look

Kairi laughed and said," So suppose you get to a new world kairi giggles what will you do there," says kairi

"You know I haven't really thought about that what do you think Adrian," says riku

"What me well if we go to a new world we should always check our surroundings and look for new things to explore right sora" says adrian sora just shrugged and lied down on the tree

"Yea your right about that adrian we wont know until we head over there I was just wounrdring why we are here in this island" says riku as everyone was looking at the sunset intensely

"Its just the same old stuff I want to know what's out there besides our tiny little island so I am through waiting i just want to go," says riku

Kairi shoke her head while Adrian nodded at riku and agreed with him

"You have been thinking about this a lot haven't you" says kairi looking at him

riku turned his head towards her and said "I wouldn't have thought any of this if you haven't came here its all takes to you (sora rolls his eyes looking at the sunset) thank you kairi" says riku

"He he your welcome" said kairi as everyone looked towards the sunset

As it was becoming dark everyone was beginning to leave the tree as kairi walked away from it and stated going to the boat

Adrian grabbed the paoupo fruit from the tree and looked at it

" You still interested in that legend huh," says riku Adrian nodded solemnly

" I cant believe your in love out of all people" says riku adrian blushed at that "I am not in love with someone not yet I just want to take this for safe keeping riku" says adrian

"He he well be my guest Adrian I am heading back meet you back to the boats and I will wait for you" says riku as he started to walk away and adrian put the poaupo fruit in his pocket

"Hey adrian want to hang out in my place," says sora as they begin walking off the bridge

"I don't know sora I been living in the islands for a while since that incident and I just need some time of myself to recoil" says Adrian

"Come on adrian you been living here forever now what ever stays in the past stays in the past besides we are family now I and I want you to stay safe and warm not here in this damp of home" says sora smiling at him

"Ok sora but its only temporally then I am gong back will your mom be ok with this," says Adrian

"Yea I am sure she will now come on lets get back to the others" says sora as he grabbed Adrian's hand and jumped from the bridge and ran while Adrian followed him.

Disney castle:

The scenery changes to another world known as Disney castle as a blue and white castle was appearing to view itself then panels down to a duck that wears magician clothes walking in a long hallway going to a larger door as he got closer he knocked on the door and a small door opened up and he entered a large room a throne that belongs to some king and he walked towards it.

"Good mourning your majesty how are you to" says Donald as he stopped in mid sentence "wah" said Donald as he blinked twice as he looked at the throne and there was know king and then a dog came from behind the chair holding a letter of some sorts Donald walked up to the dog named Pluto and he grabbed it from his mouth and opened it up he moved his eye pupils carefully as he examines the letter then raned from the large room running frankly to the garden.

Once Donald was there he raned to goofy who was sleeping soundly on the ground laying down

"Goofy goofy wake up this is serious" says Donald as he tried to wake up goofy but he didn't budge an inch then Donald had enough of his laziness and used some sort of magic called thunder to wake him up and he jumped from the ground rubbing his head sleepily as he looked at Donald.

"Well good mourning Donald how are you," says goofy

"Goofy this is top secret you have to listen to me carefully" said Donald

"Sure I will what's it about," said goofy

"I have found a letter in the kings throne and the king as disappeared" says Donald

"What king mickey is gone" yelled goofy

"not so loud you idiot this is top secret you must not tell anyone," says Donald

"Queen Minnie" says goofy

"nooo not even the queen" said Donald screaming at him

"Daisy" said goofy

"no not even daisy" said Donald

"Well good mourning lady's" says goofy "what" said Donald as he turned his head over to them and queen Minnie was looking at him while daisy was displeased with him "hahahah" said a very nervous duck.

Destiny islands: daytime

Sora and Adrian jumped on the bridge form their boat to continue what they want to do today

"Hey sora thanks for letting me stay your mom is really nice and I like your home I hate living here it brings to much painful memories" says Adrian sadly

"Hey no problem you can always stay at my house besides we are best friends forever my home is your home ok" says sora

"Ok thanks sora for always being there for me" says Adrian as he hugged him

And sora hugged back "wow wasn't expecting that he he" said sora as they broke the hug and Adrian put his hand in his head

"Now lets go find riku and kairi to see what they got for us today" said adrian "right" says sora as the two friends walked through the beach and went to and opened the wooden door to walk to another part of the island once they did it was much bigger then the beach as they saw riku standing there looking at the beach and they walked towards him.

"Hey riku what are you doing out here" says Adrian

"Not much just finished my part of the raft what about you two" says riku

" great you always finish first and I am really sick of it your always better at stuff then me and I want to be better then you" says sora

" Whoo I never seen this side of you before sora if your so determined about it how about a race" says riku with a mischievous smile looking at sora

" Grr alright fine your on we prove who is the best at everything in this race" says sora

Then kairi just raned up to the bridge and looked at them "ugh are they at it again adrian" said kairi

"Yea kairi and I think none of them are going to back down from this," says Adrian sheepishly

" Alright I guess I will be the judge," says kairi as she raned up to them

"Whoa alright sora but first we are gonna have a little wager" says riku looking at him seriously

"What do you mean oh I see alright if I win I'll be captain of the raft and if you win" said sora as riku stopped him in mid-sentence

"Winner gets to share a papo fruit with kairi," says riku

"What wait what do you mean by that" says sora looking confused

"Deal winner gets to share a paopo fruit with kairi," says riku jokily at sora

"Wah what a minute" says sora as they prepared to race and kairi was doing the countdown and then she waved her hand down as the race began s sora and riku were racing adrian and kairi decided to talk a little until they came back.

" Hey kairi what's up?" says Adrian

"Hey adrian check this out," says kairi as she toke out a charm

"Wow what is it?" says Adrian

"Its thelasses shells sailors said that if you wear one you will have a safe voyage out in the world adrian I want us to be safe out there that's why I am making this for you, sora and riku so we can never be apart we will remain in each others life's forever I am making one for you two see I am not finished with it yet so you have to wait for a little while" says kairi smiling at him

"Awe kairi thanks that's really sweet of you don't worry we will all make out alive trust me on this" says Adrian

Kairi nodded at him as she saw sora coming back to the finish line and riku as well and sora finished first and riku came in last

"Yea now the scores 2 to 3" says sora

"Would you cut it out you will never be better at me then everything" says riku

And sora just pouted at him and walked towards Adrian

"Wow sora congrats on the race never thought you made it," says Adrian

"Thanks adrian it was lucky he was really close at winning anyway," says sora

"Yea but you got him good," says Adrian

"He he yea I guess I did hey were did kairi go" says sora

"Oh she went back to the raft lets go see what she needs alright," says Adrian

"Oh right let's go" says sora as the two friends walked over to where kairi was and stopped in front of her.

"Hey kairi what are you making there" says sora

"Oh this I am making thellassas shells they are charms that sailors use to make a save voyage I want all of us to have it so we will never be apart from each other" says kairi

"Don't worry kairi we wont ever be apart ok we will make it through this alright" says sora

"Thanks sora it really means a lot so today I want you two to get reserve for our trip one seagull egg, three mushrooms, three coconuts and here is a bottle to get drinking water but not from the ocean you got it right you two" says kairi

"Yep we sure do alright sora you gather the mushrooms and the seagull egg while I grab the coconuts," says Adrian

"Alright Adrian so we know what we need to do then alright so I see you later" says sora as he went by a rock and pushed it and found the first mushroom

Adrian smiled as he went by the trees and did a three hit combo to see if they can drop the green coconuts as he kept doing it he found all the three coconuts and once he was finished he toke out the bottle and walked towards the flowing water from the crack of the hole and put the bottle there and he toke it out once it was full and put on the lid (I wonder how sora is doing since I am done with my part) thought adrian as he walked back to the beach on the other side once he got there he aw sora climbing on the tree to get that seagull egg that was on top of it and once sora went to the top he grabbed the seagull egg that's 4 down sora jumped down on the tree as he went towards adrian

"Hey adrian have you gathered up your things," says sora

"Yep I just about done you" said Adrian

"Yea I am missing on mushroom and I think it's in the secret cave," says sora

"You mean that secret cave you and kairi used to draw on it," questioned Adrian?

"Yea lets go then your curious yourself right," says sora as he grabbed Adrian's hand and they raned to the cave

"Whoo sora slow down" says Adrian as he cant keep up his speed with sora

They raned inside of the cave as sora let go of adrian's and he looked at the cave in awe then he saw the mushroom in the corner and grabbed it and that was the end of their search but then he saw sora looking at a carving he and kairi did when they were little and smiled as he saw sora place is hand on kairi's face and then grabbed a carving and did a little something to kairi's face

Adrian walked around quietly not to disturb sora while he does that and started to examine this door that was in the middle of the cave (I wounder what this thing is and how did it get here anyways) thought adrian as he put his finger in a gun position and placed it in his chin

"And done" says sora as he finished is picture

Adrian finished examining the door since it was not important right now and walked towards sora and saw a paopu fruit as he was giving it to kairi

"Wow sora that's really nice drawing of the paopu fruit" says Adrian

"Thanks I made it myself and this is for us both that we will never be apart me and kairi," says sora Adrian nodded at his friend as he he moved his eye pupils to the left as he suspous of something that was behind them

"This world has been connected," says a deep voice

"Huh who is there?" says sora as he noticed the voice behind him and looked back

"Tied to the darkness," says the voice as it continued

"What do you mean by that?" says Adrian looking at him angrily

"Wait so you're from another world" said sora, as he knew that from the start

"Meaningless effort one who know nothing can't understand nothing," says the voice

"Well your wrong Adrian and me are going to find what's out there you just wait and see," says sora as Adrian nodded at that and they frowned at the voice then the figure just disappeared.

"Hey Adrian do you know that guy" said sora

"A little wait a minute" said Adrian in a questioned tone

"What what is it?" said sora

"I had a feeling I seen him somewhere before no it cant be" says adrian in a scared tone as he flashed back to the moment where he lost his parents as they were sailing out to venture to other worlds and then when it rained little adrian with is mom and dad looked into the water as it rained and saw the man in the brown robe and then everything went white and returned to reality.

"It was from that dreadful night the moment I lost my parents and I saw this brown robe that we saw right now was he the one who killed my mom and dad," says Adrian in a vengeance tone.

"Ok adrian your kinda scaring me right now" said sora

"My bad sora but I have to know the truth," says Adrian

"I know that but I think you got enough thinking for today shall we go back to kairi and give her our stuff" says sora adrian nodded at him as the two were coming out of the cave and adrian stopped and looked at the door again in an angrily look and walked out of the cave with sora.

"Hey Adrian what were you thinking in there anyways" says sora worried about his friend

"Nothing really"

"Oh stop lying to me Adrian I know exactly what your thinking were you thinking about vengeance," said sora

"Oh what do you know about it its not like I want to think about it but that guy in the brown robe was the one who killed them I know it" said adrian

"I know how you feel," said sora walking to his friend

"You don't know how I feel do you you have family and parents to me I am all alone" says Adrian looking down sadly wanting to cry

" Its ok buddy your not alone anymore you have friends me, riku and kairi and the whole destiny islands to keep you company so pleas don't think that way anymore ok buddy" said sora hugging his best friend

" Thanks for everything sora for what your doing for me I am really grateful"

"Hey no problem Adrian you're my best friend and you will always will no shall we head over to kairi now and end this day" said sora

"Yea I am lets go," said Adrian as the two friends walked through the beach and went to the wooden door and walked straight to kairi

"Hey kairi we got all the stuff you needed," says Adrian as he gave the coconuts to her

"Yea here you go kairi," says sora as he gave the seagull egg the bottled water and the three mushrooms to kairi

"Wow thanks you two and for the wonderful help you given me I found something as well here you go," says kairi

Obtained hi- potion

"Oh adrian I finished my charm for you here you can have it" says kairi as she gave the finished blue charm and gave it to Adrian as he holds it in his hands

"Thanks a lot kairi I will cherise it always" says Adrian smiling at her

"You better take good care of it though I worked really hard on it" says kairi

" Alright I will," says Adrian

"Hey what about my charm kairi are you going to give me that to" says sora

"I will later," says kairi not giving anymore details on it

"Hmmf Adrian your lucky" said sora and Adrian just smiled

"Heh well its getting late shall we get going" said kairi and the other two nodded at that as the gang started walking out of that side of the beach and entered the main beach with riku and they all decided to look at the sun for a little bit before they go home.

Destiny island- sunset

As the gang were looking at the sunset in there tiny home it was getting late and they had to go home kairi walked past them first as she was going to the boats

"Hey sora catch," says riku as he thrown the paopo fruit to sora

"Hey what did you throw that for?" says sora

"You wanted one right you remember the legend of the paopo fruit they say that one you share it with someone there destines will become intertwined they will remine in each others hearts no matter what come on I know you want to try it" says riku as he giggled and walked away from sora

"wait what I don't even know what your talking about really" says sora as he looked at adrian who also laughed at him and sora thrown the paopo fruit to the side and the two friends followed riku back to the boat.

Disney castle

At Disney castle Donald, goofy, Minnie and daisy were reading the king's letter

(Hey Donald sorry to run off without saying goodbye but there is big trouble brewing I don't know what it could mean but I am searching a way to stop It. And also the stars have been blinking out one by one but don't lose hope there is two keys the keys two our survival l I want you and goofy to search for them and stick with them gotta it I want you to head over to traverse town leon will point you in the right direction oh and could you apologize to Minnie please thanks pal) end of mickey's letter

"Oh my what could this mean?" says daisy in a scared tone

"It means we just have to trust the king," said Minnie in a hopeful tone knowing that her husband knows what to do

"Don't worry your majesty we will find the king and these two keys" says Donald in a proud voice

Minnie smiled at him" thank you Donald and to companies you in your travels this is jiminy cricket" says Minnie as Donald looked closely at the table with blinking eyes

"Hello hey over jiminy cricket that my name jiminy at your service" said the cricket as he bowed in respect and Donald nodded at him

"Well we are off" says Donald as he was about to leave but then he saw goofy with his salute standing next to daisy and he shake his head" your coming to" says Donald as he grabbed goofy by the arm and they left the library.

Somewhere Donald and goofy where walking down some stairs

"So your world vanished to," said goofy

"Yes it was awful we were scattered I was the only one who made it to this castle" says jiminy

"Ahm" said Donald to motion goofy if he knows the rules of the worlds

"Oh right we can't let people know where we are from but we gotta keep it a secret we gotta protect the world border," says goofy as he said it incorrectly

"Order" said Donald as he corrected him

"Right world order hyuuk and that's against the rules. I wonder if we will met some new buds once we get there" said goofy

As the two friends and jiminy entered what looks like a factory and Donald walked towards an intercom.

"Hello up there Donald duck to launce crew anytime your ready" says Donald in the intercom as the fellows in the little headquarters saluted him and there names are chip and dale, dale ranned to pull a lever and summoned mickey mouse hands and they grabbed goofy and Donald and they moved them towards the gummy ship. As the hands drooped Donald and goofy in the gummi ship Pluto jumped right in time and went into the ship and the door closed.

Down at the dock Minnie and daisy were looking up with hopeful eyes as Donald gave them a thumbs up with a wink to daisy and the gummy ship started to get ready and the front doors were opening " blast off" says Donald in an exciting tone then it was a trick as the arrows pointed down and Donald and goofy were surprised as they were screaming there heads off as they got out of there world and Donald put back the gummy ship in the right direction and blasted off into the unknown.

Destiny islands- night of fate sora's house

Adrian and sora were at there room waiting for dinner as they were talking about some things

"Hey sora are you sure we are ready for this" says Adrian looking scared for tomorrow

" Hey its ok whatever happened to you and your parents it won't happen to us trust me on that" says sora smiling at him

"Oh ok that's making me feel better sora I am ready for it huh whats that" says Adrian as he looked closely at the other island and saw a big black ball hovering over it

"Um sora you might wanna take a look at this," says Adrian as he motioned sora to look threw his window and he got up and looked and was surprised by it to

"Oh no the raft we gotta save it come on adrian" says sora as he opened his window door and jumped out of it adrian nodded and then jumped from it to

"Sora, adrian dinners ready come down sora. Adrian" yelled sora's mom

In the other island everything was so dark

"Riku's boat and kairi's" says sora

"Did you think they saw this to" says adrian pointing at the big dark ball just then shadows appeared from the ground the very same shadows that were from there dream and they were both shocked from and toke out there toy swords to battle them but there attacks weren't working at all so they decided to stop attacking and search for riku and kairi.

As they were running from the shadows Adrian squeezed his eyes a little and saw riku standing at the middle island

"Hey sora I think I see riku" said Adrian as he moved sora to were he sees riku

"Hey good eye adrian come on we gotta go talk to him" says sora as the two friends jumped on the shack and raned to riku fast as they got up to him riku turned around to see them

"Hey riku where is kairi I thought she was with you" says sora frantically

"And whats happening to the islands riku" said Adrian

" The door has opened sora, adrian we all can go to the outside worlds now" said riku

"But what about the raft we worked so hard on it and now you wanna give up on it" said Adrian

"Hmm that raft can burn for all I care I found another way to get through worlds" said riku

" But what about kairi" said sora?

"Kairi is coming with us," said riku in a tone that he doesn't care

"Once we stepped through we my never see our parents again sora, Adrian I am not afraid of the darkness" says riku as he hold out his hand and darkness WA pouring down from him

"Riku" said sora as he tried to grab his hand but the dark force was too strong for him

"Wait sora don't go in there" says adrian as he grabbed a hold of sora's body as he was trying to get them out of the force then everything went dark as it did a ray of light was seen and sora and adrian came back to the islands with riku no where to be seen then the two friends looked at their hands and saw a key shaped sword

"Key blade, key blade, key blade," said a voice continuing those lines

"Sora I am sorry but riku is gone," said Adrian looking down sadly

"No adrian he Is not gone at all we just need to find him lets go look for kairi now" says sora as he raned for the door in the secret place while slashing shadows with his kingdom key.

Adrian looked down at his starlight key blade and decided to stick with it since it's the only thing the can defeat these monsters as he went and followed sora towards the secret place.

At the end of the secret place sora and Adrian stopped and saw kairi by the strange door and they both smiled and thought one friend to worry about then kairi turned around very slowly and had your hands up a little

"Sora" said kairi in a ghostly tone as the strange door opened up and a dark force opened up and kairi was pushed away and into sora as he tried to grab her then sora and adrian were pushed out of the cave as well cause of the strong force.

After that adrian and sora were on the island as they soke their heads and saw that they were very close to the dark ball and how there home world was different adrian looked around the new scenery of his childhood home

"What's going on this cant be happening our island," says Adrian as he looked at the dark ball and sora looked down sadly

"Kairi is now gone from my reach but I will find her some day I just know it," says sora

"Um sora" said Adrian looking at him

"Yea what's up adrian"?

" We are not in the islands anymore but that dark ball is gonna suck us up anytime soon if we don't do something about it" says Adrian in the dark force of the wind

"Yea I hear just what a moment" says sora but then a huge heartless called the dark side came up again from there dream started to come up again

"Um sora it's that big thing again why is it here" says Adrian

"I don't know but I think we have to defeat it it's the only way with our new weapons I think we can take him" said sora as sora got into a battle stance

"Man this well be a huge pain in the butt but alrigtht sora I hope you know what your doing" says adrian as he toke out his starlight key blade as he got into a battle stance as well and the two friends prepared to fight the dark side.

Boss battle verses the dark side:

Adrian and sora attacked the dark sides two arms with a three hit combo on both arms but it was hard to do it then the dark side lifted its arm and dark energy was pouring out of it adrian and sora got out of the way as it landed on the ground with a big thud as a dark pool was summoned and shadows was popping out of it sora handled the shadows while adrian got on top of the arm and ranned to its head and started smashing it until its arm was coming back up and adrian had to jump back down. Adrian walked back to sora as the darkside was preparing another attack from its chest as adrian and sora was blocking all of the dark energy from its chest and once it was finished it raised its right arm and pounded it to the ground adrian and sora jumped just in time and attacked its arm once it got back up the dark side was almost dead after it created the shock wave it raised its left arm doing the same prosecese sora dealt with the shadows and adrian got on its arm and went for the head and kept on doing it and then it was over the dark side was finished.

End of battle

The dark force carried the darkside into the dark ball as sora and adrian held on to a log as grimly as they can

"ugh I cant hold on much longer sora" said adrian as his hand was getting tired

"no adrian I am not gonna lose you ether we will make it through this ok I know it" says sora trying to hold on adrian smiled at him for saying that

"its ok sora I am sorry but I will see you next time" says adrian smiling at him as he let go of the log and sora was shocked as adrian closed his eyes as he entered the dark ball

"adriannnnnnnn" screamed sora to his best friend as he to was sucked into it

oh no whats going to happened to sora and adrian will they get to see each other again or will they be sparated again from one another find out next time on kingdom hearts new beginnings thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- the world of magic

hey guys its super Mario 675 and I would like to bring in the next chapter of my story guys after sora and adrian battled the dark side them both was sucked into the ball of darkness and they got seprated now this chapter will follow the second episode of madoka magica reviling adrian's time in the world until sora arrives I hope you will enjoy the story and I hope you will love it and now without further ado lets begin the next chapter.

In an unknown world where bulidings are everywhere and cars roaming and driving in the streets and lively people talking chatting and having a good time amongst themselves at the market street it was night time and in the back alleyway there was a boy leaning on the wall the boy wouldn't budge since he is unconsiecne, then a small black cat appeared from nowhere and walked up to the boy and the cat meowed at him and walked towards him and licked his hand softly as his body began to budge as she licked some more the boy's eyes started to move slowly as it was still adjusting to him and then he felt something sticky on his hand he opened his eyes widely and saw a black cat licking him he was surprised by this and motioned him to stand up and take a step back as the cat meowed at him happly the boy looked at her confused and looked around him.

"what is this place hey I know this must be a dream and I am bound to wake up anytime soon right hahahah" said the boy as he slapped himself in the face hard leaving a red mark on is face and the boy is disspointed that he was awake all along and the cat meowed at him

then he noticed that cat sitting there with her paws next to each other as it was smiling and walked up to her

"hey there kitty do you know where am I at" said the boy as the cat nodded and strechted her legs and walked towards him purring at his legs

"right as if a cat will help me out here wait what happened to my friends sora,riku kairi said the boy looking down sadly as the cat stopped moving and looked at him

"signs well I guess I have to look for them around here hey kitty thanks for waking me up without you I would have been sleeping there forever until the rain started" said adrian smiling at her and the cat just smiled at him and started to move her paws to her legs and moved it faster saying she wants to come along with him adrian noticed her and picked her up

"so you would like to come with me huh" says adrian looking at her and she nodded "well ok then lets go look for my friends then I need a companion anyways hehe now then shall we go" said adrian as he walked out of the alley with cat as the logo for mikitahara city appeared

night time- arrival before the fall

once the two friends got out of the alleyway adrian was so surprised that this must be a new world and its nothing like his home world there were bulidings everywhere and a lot of people walking about

"wow I never imagined there would be a big world such as this how will I ever find my friends here sora, riku, kairi were are you" said adrian as he screamed there names but it doesn't seem to work at all as he was walking into the crowd of people he looked around in awe as the beautiful neon lights bathed the streets in twilight as he kept walking while holding his cat friend in his arms after 5 minutes of walking he walked towards a shopping market.

"I wonder what this place is what do you think kitty" said adrian as he looked around

"ahhhhhhh" said a womens scream as she was running away from something adrian heard her scream and looked to where the scream came from

"kitty someone's in trouble we gotta help her" said adrian as the cat nodded at him and jumped down from his arms and ran in the direction the scream went and followed the cat.

Adrian followed the cat to a park and entered it and once he did he heard the scream again and followed it he ran like his life deepened on it and the scream was getting closer as he was getting closer

"someone help me!" said the women as she was pleading for someone to come and save her adrian and the cat stopped at a beautiful fountain with lights everywhere then he saw the women with a scared look on her eyes as she was surrounded by a bunch of shadows coming out of the ground.

( its those creatures from the island I guess this isn't a dream after all) thought adrian as he toke out something from his hand and thought it was a dream to and his keyblade appeared from his hand

( this thing appeared right in my hand too I gotta help that women first then I will think about this later) thought adrian as he ran from his spot and jumped in a heroic manner in front of the women the girl was surprised by this "stand back I can handle this" says adrian in front of her and the girl escaped from the shadows.

Small battle versus shadows:

Adrian slashed his keyblade at one of the shadows trying to get to him and he destroyed it there are only five more left and he have to defeat them and it became difficult as he was trying to slash the shadow he was gong after but it was under ground but then another shadow was coming to pouch on him he dodged it perfectly and did a three hit combo ending it and four of the shadows left came after him and he blocked there attacks and destroyed them all

Battle ended adrian level up- magic increased

Adrian nodded at himself proud that he saved the women and looked at his keyblade which dissappered in his hands and the cat meowed at him adrian walked towards the women who wasn't scared anymore and looked at him

"umm thanks for saving me my name is saotome I am a teacher at mikithara middle school " said saotome

"hey nice to meet you my name is adrian and this is my cat friend down there thank god I came in the neck of time huh I am glad your safe" said adrian

" yea likewise what were those things anyways" said saotome

"I am not sure myself but I do know them a little" said adrian

"haha I see well I would like to thank you adrian for the help and tell me how old are you" said saotome

"me well its no problem saotome I am 15 years old" said adrian

"well how about I provide you with a place to stay for a while and maybe I can let you join my school" said saotome

"what but we just met and what is this school your talking about anyways" said adrian ressuring her that its fine

"well I can show you later and its ok its to repay my kindness to you after you saved me you have no where else to go right" said saotome

"no not really saotome I don't" said adrian bending odwn and picking his cat friend in his arms

"figures as much hey lets be friends ok I wil show you where you will be staying at now come along with me" smiled saotome

"yea sure saotome it's a deal but wait can I ask you a question" said adrian

"yes what is it" said saotome

"have you seen my friends sora,riku and kairi do you know where they are at" said adrian

"no but if I do I will let you know" said saotome as she was beginning to leave adrian nodded at her and smiled as he was leaving with her.

As they were leaving the park they were walking towards a apartment complex that was very far from the park and once they got there saotome and adrian walked through the main office and adrian looked around in awe as the cat meowed in sight to saotome walked to the main desk and asked that these two are with me and said if you got a spare room for them and the office clerk said yes and give her the keys and saotome thanked him and walked towards him

"here you go adrian your key rooms and I will bring some food for you two you must be hungry and your little pet friend" said saotome smiling at him giving him the keys

"wow I just don't know what to say to you I mean we only just met and your doing all this for me after I saved you thank you so much for this I would never forget this" said adrian holding his cat friend on his other arm and giving saotome a hug and she smiled and give him a hug to

"its alright adrian you're a nice guy and you would have helped me anyway you can if we have met differently that is" said saotome

"yeah you know I would thanks again for letting me stay here" said adrian as the kitty jumped on his arms and he holded her

"sure no problem so go check your apartment while I go get your things for school cause you will be starting there soon" said saotome

" what really what is school like" questioned adrian

"what you don't know what school is wow where were you from" said saotome laughing

"well I am from a group of islands and we don't get communications from the outside world so sorry if I don't know about it" said adrian

"its fine I wasn't making fun of you or anything when you come to school you will se how it is" smiled saotome

"ok thanks well I better be going then thanks again" said adrian as he was running upstairs to his apartment and saotome waved at him

adrian walked through the halls of the apartments and was looking for his room number which was c4 and he was on the second floor as he passed two doors and then saw is own as he used his door key and unlocked it he opened the door and was amazed by how beautiful this place is as the cat jumped down from his arms and meowed in the sight.

"wow this place is so amazing what you do you think kitty oh right you still need a name cause I cant keep calling you kitty lol" said adrian as he bent down in her level and petted her ears which she purred.

"hmmm how about max" said adrian and the cat shoke her head

"jasmine" said adrian as he chose another name but the cat didn't like it

"hmm lisa" said adrian as hhe chose the third name and the cat still didn't like it

"ok this is my last shot ok and you better like this one how about amy" said adrian and the cat meowed happily at that name

"really you like it I cant belive you like it will I am glad you do cause I like it as well" said adrian as amy meowed at that.

"wow this place is amazing though there is my couch a table in the middle and theres a tv to this place is a good idea to sort out my feelings to see where my friends are and to think about this weapon that always appear in my hand" said adrian as he toke out his key blade and looked at it

"well I will have more thinking to do later right now I gotta wait for miss saotome for my school uniform and everything else I need for school" said adrian as he sat down in is couch and amy jumped up next to him and curled up In a ball and started to sleep, adrian folded his arms and waited for saotome.

after a few minutes saotome knocked on the door and adrian got up from his couch and walked up to it and opened the door for her

"so how are you settling here in your apartment" said saotome as she was holding a school bag and some cloths

"well this apartment is so awesome i am glad really glad thank you" said adrian

"your welcome though you said it a lot of the times hehe" said saotome giggling a bit

"haha i guess so, so what you got there saotome" said the key blade bearer

"well i got you these school uniform to wear for tomorrow and these supplies you need to and a school bag" said saotome as she put them on the table

"oh i see thanks" said adrian

"you will start tomorrow morning but first i would like you to met the principle first just in case" said saotome

"the principle whats he like" questioned adrian

"sometimes he can get really mean but that just means he cares deeply for our students and takes care of them and i do to" said saotome with a smile

"Oh i see i cant wait to meet him" smiled adrian

" well i better get going you need to rest up for tomorrow i got you some breakfast for you to eat to when you get hungry alright" said saotome as she was walking to the door

"thanks miss saotome hey saotome" said adrian with a sad smile

"what is it" said the middle school teacher

"do you think my friends are alright if they are somewhere in this place cause i was thinking about looking for them after school" said adrian

"wow you really do care for them maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about them and we will look for them together" smiled saotome as she opened the door

"yea sure no problem thanks saotome" said adrian as she got out and closed the door

"well i guess i better get to sleep and start my first day of school i really hope it goes well" said adrian as he picked up amy from the couch and put her in his arms and walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom and his bedroom consist of one small bed with blue sheets covering it and a blue cover pillow and it also had a computer desk against the walls.

(well i guess i should get to bed) thought adrian as he looked in the closet and saw a pair of pajamas in there he grabbed them and placed them on his bed he toke off his jeans and placed it neatly on the floor as well as his shirt then he was shirtless with his boxers on him then he grabbed the pants of the pajamas and put it on and then the he sat on the edge and grabbed amy and placed her next to his pillow as he played down and placed the covers on him and closed his eyes to start a new day tomorrow.

i wonder what will happened tomorrow at adrian's new day at school things are starting to look up for adrian but he is still worried about his friends will he ever find them find out next time in kingdom hearts new beginnings.

end of chapter two


End file.
